


Reckless Serenade

by raxilia_running



Series: Sonnet 18 - Melodie disegnate di un amore strampalato [1]
Category: Mosspaca Advertising Department
Genre: Fanmade Names, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>C’è stato un prima e un dopo, con </em>lui<em>. Prima la musica era sottofondo, a volte persino trascurabile, da consumare onnivoramente come si fa con un pacchetto di patatine, buono, sì, ma una tira l’altra e alla fine sul gusto non ti soffermi più di tanto.</em><br/><em>Dopo, certe note hanno cominciato a staccarsi dallo sfondo, a restare più a lungo – nei suoi timpani e nel suo petto – persino a notte fonda, persino quando le cuffie erano staccate e l’iPod era spento da minuti interi.</em><br/><em>Dopo, ha imparato ad aguzzare l’udito, fino a riconoscere che certe voci – una voce – possono avere una melodia tutta loro, soprattutto se sono voci roche, basse, sempre un po’ canzonatorie mentre lo vanno a stanare nei suoi momenti più imbarazzanti.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Lo so, lo so che sono tipo mesi che sono sparita ma ho in cantiere ben TRE LONG e ho deciso di non pubblicarle finché non le avrò finite quindi, beh, nel 2300 d.C., probabilmente.  
> E sto anche scrivendo il mio primo romanzo MA non è questa la sede per parlarne.
> 
> Qui voglio parlare di altro.
> 
> Tipo che non ho (ancora) letto "19 Days" di Old Xian ma nel frattempo ho cominciato a leggiucchiare strisce sparse di "Mosspaca Advertising Department" e all'improvviso ho incontrato [LORO](http://raxilia5running.tumblr.com/tagged/mosspaca-advertising-department). Sono solo cinque strisce, lo so, ma ho cominciato a fangherlare su questi due in modo così PESANTE che mi sono detta che una shottina se la meritavano (ma anche due, la seconda è in cantiere, al momento conta dieci pagine ed è NC17, woohoo).  
> Il punto è che "Punkettaro" e "Quasi-roshietto" non hanno neanche un nome. E io non so il cinese. E qui casca la waifu. Ringraziate [Terry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/terryh_nyan) che invece il cinese lo studia - ed è pure brava - perché mi ha fornito la consulenza imprescindibile per battezzare questi due bimbi belli&scemi. Io le ho dato un po' di info - del tipo cosa volevo che i loro nomi esprimessero in relazione ai loro caratteri - e lei si è data da fare a cercare ideogrammi, intonazioni e combinazioni plausibili.
> 
> Questo pezzo delle note in realtà è tutto scritto su suo suggerimento e quindi vediamo di capirci:  
> \- Punkettaro è stato ribattezzato nella fic Feng Taoyi. Ora Terry ci tiene a premettere che Taoyi è un nome "possibile" ma non lo ha riscontrato in giro, perché è una combinazione un po' anticonvenzionale. Al che le ho risposto: "Massì, tanto il nostro punkettone c'ha proprio la faccia di uno che se ne frega delle regole, vai di ANTICONVENZIONALITÀ". E dunque il cognome "Fēng" è composto dall'ideogramma di "vento" [风〔風〕], mentre il nome "Tāoyì" dagli ideogrammi di "onde alte" [涛] e "srotolare la seta" [绎], che Treru mi ha spiegato essere un po' un modo per indicare qualcuno che ama dissezionare le cose a livello mentale e di osservazione;  
> \- Quasi-Roshietto è stato ribattezzato invece Shen Guiren. Il cognome "Shěn" è composto dall'ideogramma di "profondo/cauto" [沈], mentre il nome "Guìrén" significa "stimabile benevolenza" dagli ideogrammi di "onorabile, caro, stimabile" [貴] e "benevolenza verso gli altri come se fossero se stessi" [仁].
> 
> Le spiegazioni di Treru erano un po' più lunghe, se c'è qualche errore è COLPA MIA, per il resto ringraziamo ancora questa meravigliosa waifu che perde tempo dietro di me pure quando c'ha tremila esami da fare. *piange* #BraceYourself #SessioneEstivaIsHappening
> 
> Ora un po' di spiegazioni mie. Prima di tutto quella scema: io sono daltonica dentro, per pigrizia, do i nomi ai colori a cazzo di cane, quindi i capelli di Guiren non sono propriamente rossi, è più un castano sbiadito che tende al ramato (e i suoi occhi sono su un tono molto simile), solo che non posso lanciarmi in 'ste perifrasi nel mezzo della fic quindi, niente, gli occhi sono diventati semplicemente "castani" mentre per i capelli spesso e volentieri parlo di "rossiccio" o "rossiccio sbiadito", abbiate pietà della mia incompetenza, vvb.
> 
> Per quanto riguarda le caratterizzazioni di Taoyi e Guiren: mi rendo conto di aver giocato MOLTISSIMO di fantasia, da cinque strip si può capire qualcosa ma nulla di più. E ho anche deciso di giocare di ribaltamenti. Abbiamo capito tutti che dalle apparenze Taoyi, il cantante rock/punk, sembrerebbe il più sgamato dei due, mentre Guiren il "gay ingenuo" che dev'essere instradato nella giusta direzione. Io ho voluto dare una spiegazione diversa: più caratteriale per la nonchalance di Taoyi e più caratteriale&situazionele per la timidezza di Guiren. Spero che la one-shot vi piaccia, perché questi due mi stanno facendo divertire TANTISSIMO ed era da un po' che non approdavo in un fandom nuovo e scrivevo qualcosa di rapido e fresco come in questa fic.
> 
> Spero che amiate i bimbi quanto li abbiamo amati noi e, niente, buona lettura. ;A; *saluta con la manina a caso*

_I've been trying to figure out exactly what it is I need_  
_Call up to listen to the voice of reason_  
_And got his answering machine_  
_I left my message, but did he fuck get back to me_  
_And now I'm stuck, still wondering how it's meant to be_  
_**(Reckless Serenade | Arctic Monkeys)**_

Shen Guiren non direbbe di sé che è un secchione. Non è mai stato eccessivamente versato nelle materie scolastiche – né un disastro né fra i primi della classe ma semplicemente nella media – e non ha mai brillato in un particolare aspetto della sua vita. È preciso, a suo modo, gli piace fare le cose per bene, seguendo una sua routine collaudata nel tempo che preferirebbe nulla venisse a sconvolgere, ma non si è mai applicato troppo nelle cose della vita.

A parte il disegno.

Ecco, a ripensarci in quel campo può diventare molto pignolo, di una pedanteria quasi irritante. Un foglio bianco per lui non è una minaccia, è già un progetto tutto da dispiegare che aspetta la punta della matita e che la sua mano lo ripartisca in sezioni adeguate, dando ad ognuna una parte diversa nella storia che sta per scrivere.

Da quando lavora come assistente, poi, è tutto diventato più semplice – o più complesso, dipende dai punti di vista. E non importa se per ora si limita a riempire fogli bianchi su fogli bianchi di idee altrui, aggiungendoci il suo tocco personale ancora immaturo e tutto da studiare; non importa se di quel lavoro – perché non è poi tutto e solo quel divertimento di cui si favoleggia in giro – ha scoperto anche i lati più tecnici, noiosi e ripetitivi. Quando Guiren si siede al tavolo e si ritrova davanti il foglio bianco o appena animato dalle bozze, che aspettano soltanto la sua mano per venire alla luce, tutto il resto del mondo scompare dalla sua visuale.

C’è solo lui e tutte le linee da tracciare, quelle che il suo cervello gli ha già fatto balenare dietro la retina, quelle che ha già steso con la punta della matita, quelle che se ne restano ancora sospese, incastrate fra i suoi occhi e il suo polso. Le cuffie ben aderenti ai padiglioni auricolari lasciano fuori qualsiasi rumore che possa riportarlo con i piedi per terra e la musica, beh, quella è il combustibile ideale per lasciare che i pensieri fluiscano in ogni direzione possibile, come fiumiciattoli vivaci e schiumosi.

Gli piace la musica, non con la stessa passione cieca e quasi adorante che dedica al disegno ma è sempre stata un complemento indispensabile alle sue attività quotidiane.

Almeno finché non è arrivato _lui_.

C’è stato un prima e un dopo, con _lui_. Prima la musica era sottofondo, a volte persino trascurabile, da consumare onnivoramente come si fa con un pacchetto di patatine, buono, sì, ma una tira l’altra e alla fine sul gusto non ti soffermi più di tanto.

Dopo, certe note hanno cominciato a staccarsi dallo sfondo, a restare più a lungo – nei suoi timpani e nel suo petto – persino a notte fonda, persino quando le cuffie erano staccate e l’iPod era spento da minuti interi.

Dopo, ha imparato ad aguzzare l’udito, fino a riconoscere che certe voci – una voce – possono avere una melodia tutta loro, soprattutto se sono voci roche, basse, sempre un po’ canzonatorie mentre lo vanno a stanare nei suoi momenti più imbarazzanti.

 _Dopo di lui_ , a volte capita persino che quella musica gli invada lo sguardo e offuschi il foglio che gli sta davanti e non c’è niente da fare, a quel punto deve staccarsi dal suo lavoro e guardarsi attorno, per assicurarsi che _lui_ sia lì, a portata d’occhio; deve imprimersi la sua figura bene in testa e solo a quel punto, forse, riesce a ritrovare abbastanza forza per tornare a concentrarsi.

Poi ci sono altre volte, come ora, in cui sta lavorando in preda a un guizzo creativo particolarmente generoso, di quelli che spingono la sua mano a muoversi in maniera disordinata ma ricchissima, stendendo sui fogli delle _sue bozze_ qualcosa che non può aspettare la pausa, ma è avanti col lavoro e può concedersi una piccola trasgressione, no?

E poi Guiren la sente, come un pizzicore sottile ma insistente all’altezza del collo, poco sotto l’orecchio, giusto di fianco allo spigolo della mandibola, l’impressione di uno sguardo grigio e un po’ vacuo che lo osserva e non si perde neanche il più minuscolo dei suoi tic.

Preferirebbe non essersene accorto, così potrebbe continuare il suo lavoro senza interferenze, ma è difficilissimo fingere nonchalance e tornare a vivere il suo rapporto monogamo e privilegiato col foglio quando _lui_ è così attento ad ogni sua mossa e, dannazione, potrebbe fare qualcosa di imbarazzante o stupido da un istante all’altro e…

«Sì?» esclama in un sospiro esasperato, le cuffie gialle ancora sulla testa, ma si affretta a togliersele, quando si rende conto che sta alzando troppo la voce per sovrastare il rumore della musica.

«C’è… ho qualcosa sulla faccia?» conclude, sfiorandosi una guancia in punta di dita. Magari si è sporcato con i residui di mina e avrà un baffo grigio che va da uno zigomo all’altro, il disegno non è esattamente il lavoro più pulito del mondo.

Feng Taoyi lo guarda, socchiude le palpebre lentamente, prendendosi tutto il suo tempo mentre se ne resta in quella posa così palesemente rivolta nella sua direzione che neanche si premura di mascherare la sua attività corrente, seduto con un fianco contro lo schienale della sedia e il piede sinistro sul ginocchio destro.

«Ah beh, solo la tua faccia» sorride, svogliatamente divertito, prima di puntellarsi con un gomito sul tavolo e premere una guancia contro le nocche tatuate, pregustando sulla punta della lingua le parole che arriveranno subito dopo.

«Scherzo. In realtà osservavo la tua espressione assorta. Sei sempre così _preso_ dai tuoi pensieri, mentre disegni. Sei come trasfigurato, lo trovo un fenomeno molto affascinante» si spiega con la sua voce più fonda e pacata, lo sguardo grigio che si posa appena, quasi con disattenzione, sulla sua scrivania ingombra di matite, penne e fogli, mentre con la mente rincorre le parole esatte per esprimere un concetto a cui la prosa di un discorso quotidiano non può assolutamente rendere giustizia.

Taoyi, a differenza di Guiren, non ha mai trovato la musica come un semplice sottofondo della sua vita quotidiana. La musica, volendo esagerare – o forse no – è l’inevitabile trama di cui sono intessute tutte le cose, una trama che si diverte a scompigliare con i suoi esperimenti musicali più arditi, sovvertendo la normalità per il puro gusto di ascoltare come suona la vita da una prospettiva diversa.

C’è musica persino nel rumore della mina che gratta contro la superficie porosa del foglio e nel ritmo meditato ma regolare della mano che ripassa le bozze ancora approssimative sotto i suo occhi. E oserebbe dire che c’è più di una canzone nei suoni che produce Guiren, anche solo risistemandosi nervosamente sulla sedia, mentre insegue un’ispirazione capricciosa che gli sfugge di sotto i polpastrelli; oppure mentre si stropiccia la radice del naso, scacciando in una mossa sola la stanchezza dagli occhi per tornare a concentrarsi su qualcosa che è più importante persino della sua incipiente miopia.

Sarebbe facile dire che c’è musica nella sua voce, quella la può registrare e riascoltare tutte le volte che vuole, ma è la musica del suo sguardo la melodia che non è ancora stato capace di decodificare. È una sinfonia fatta di silenzi e pause, condensata in quell’aura di assorta concentrazione che lo fa sembrare così assurdamente lontano da tutto il mondo che lo circonda e gli gira attorno quasi indifferente. Che eresia non fermarsi a osservarlo in quei momenti, quei momenti che andrebbero catturati in una canzone, una canzone che un giorno vorrebbe scrivere, se Guiren lo graziasse di uno solo di quei sguardi per scrutarne fino a fondo il mistero.

Non è uno degli sguardi che gli sta rivolgendo adesso. Questa qui è una di quelle non-occhiate  imbarazzate con cui gli chiude tutte le porte dei suoi pensieri e se ne resta a fissare ostinatamente un punto a scelta fra il suo naso e le sue labbra, nel disperato tentativo di non incrociare le sue iridi grigie.

È abbastanza frustrante e per quello Taoyi aggiunge, quasi per caso anche se per caso non è, quell’ultima notazione maliziosa: «Affascinante… come te, naturalmente».

La reazione è istantanea, perché lo sguardo castano del ragazzo schizza per un solo, lunghissimo istante verso l’alto e incontra il suo, beffardamente osservatore, mentre si muove a disagio sulla sedia come in preda a un’inaspettata e fastidiosissima scossa elettrica. Poche note riesce ad afferrare Taoyi, buone forse per un accordo, poi Guiren torna a sfuggirgli, mentre le sue dita si richiudono strette attorno al cilindro di legno della sua matita e ci giocherellano nervosamente.

«Non… non ci faccio granché caso. Quando l’ispirazione mi prende, sai, tendo a finire con la testa fra le nuvole e perdo un po’ il contatto con la realtà…».

«Oh ma non c’è bisogno di scusarsi, si vede tutta la dedizione che ci metti in questo lavoro… chissà, magari osservandoti imparerò ad applicarla anch’io…».

Taoyi se ne sta ancora con la guancia premuta contro la mano mentre gli sussurra quelle parole, sa tenere la voce molto bassa e restare perfettamente comprensibile quando vuole, una tecnica che costringe Guiren a sporgersi pericolosamente nella sua direzione e rosicchiare rapidamente via ogni distanza fra loro. Poi qualcosa nella coda del suo occhio sembra catturare la sua attenzione.

«Oh, ma sono già le due…» esclama e quell’osservazione viene immediatamente seguita da un rumoroso e alquanto chiaro brontolio del suo stomaco. Guiren si tocca la pancia con una mano, vergognandosene immediatamente, ma Taoyi si limita a spostare la sedia e tendergli la mano mentre «Direi che ora è il caso di scendere dalle nuvole e andare a pranzo, eh, Bell’Addormentato?».

Gli fa l’occhiolino, quel _fascinoso, arrogante, bellissimo bastardo_ e Guiren deglutisce rumorosamente mentre mormora un «Mmhn…» a mezza voce, prima di alzarsi e seguirlo fuori dallo studio. Si sente soggiogato dalla bellezza sfacciata di quella rockstar in erba, che gli ondeggia davanti come se stesse camminando sul palco nel pieno di un’esibizione di fronte a un mucchio di fan in delirio, al punto che è disposto a perdonargli qualsiasi sbadataggine – come quella brutta storia dell’acqua versata sulle sue bozze appena finite.

C’è da dire che Taoyi ha il buon gusto di approfittare raramente di quel suo vantaggio, anche perché è sbadato ma non stronzo. Non troppo, per lo meno.

«Prego…» gli sussurra, il suo respiro caldo improvvisamente troppo vicino al lobo destro, e gli fa strada all’interno del locale con una mano premuta al centro esatto della sua schiena in un tocco leggero, sì, ma abbastanza presente da restare tutto impresso sulla pelle, attraversando persino il tessuto spesso della sua camicia bianca.

Guiren vorrebbe che Taoyi la smettesse di fare quella cosa… quella cosa dei tocchi casuali, sul polso, sulla spalla, dietro la schiena, perché lo manda in crisi in modi che ha imparato a conoscere troppo bene nel tempo e che è sempre destabilizzante dover dissezionare ogni volta, fino a depotenziarli perché non lo tradiscano troppo platealmente davanti a quegli occhi chiari da falco scrutatore.

«Uhm… grazie…» sussurra, tormentandosi fra le dita la tracolla della sua borsa, mentre si mettono a sedere l’uno di fronte all’altro in uno dei separé del ristorante, perfettamente speculari l’uno all’altro. Quasi automaticamente tirano fuori entrambi il loro cellulare, mentre Guiren fa un cenno alla cameriera. Conoscono il menù di quel posto a menadito, ormai, e sanno entrambi benissimo che cosa prenderanno, così il ragazzo dai capelli rossicci, per una volta, esclama con abbastanza sicurezza: «Spaghetti saltati e un riso bianco con verdure, giusto?», mentre il suo collega di studio annuisce pensosamente e il suo sguardo cade sul cellulare rosso che se ne sta abbandonato di fianco alla sua mano.

«Ti offendi se sbircio le foto?» sussurra, allungando una di quelle sue mani splendidamente tatuate e afferrando lo smartphone ai lati sotto lo sguardo prima allarmato e poi improvvisamente rilassato dell’altro.

«Fai pure, ci troverai una trentina di foto della tua persona di profilo… li uso come riferimenti per i disegni… sai, l’ispirazione» borbotta Guiren, non esattamente arrabbiato ma cercando di mettere nella sua voce quell’accenno puntuto che lo ripaghi dell’imbarazzo che ha provato, quando il ragazzo dai capelli neri gli ha fatto scoprire che come materiale d’ispirazione ha osato usare, beh… la sua voce.

Ma figurarsi se Taoyi si scompone. Sorride invece, uno dei suoi sorrisi sottili e sornioni, e comincia a muovere rapidamente i pollici sullo schermo rettangolare, aprendo l’applicazione delle foto e trovandosi effettivamente davanti l’anteprima di ben trenta primi piani e piani americani sul suo viso, tutti presi da angolature ben studiate, tra l’altro. Non è per rimirarsi in un cellulare, però, che lo ha appena rubacchiato dalle mani del suo collega, e così scorre più in basso, finché…

«Ah, vedo che sei molto affezionato al tuo migliore amico…» commenta, mentre le sue dita sfogliano una sequenza di foto che ritraggono Guiren con un ragazzo sconosciuto, poco più alto di lui, occhiali neri calati sulla punta del naso, capelli scuri irreggimentati in un taglio dritto, che gli cinge le spalle con un braccio oppure sorride nella direzione di un Guiren ridente, che ha le guance arrossate e gli occhi strizzati sopra una bocca allargata con tanta gioia che gli sembra di sentire il suono della sua voce allegra persino attraverso la foto.

Guiren fa un accenno interrogativo con le sopracciglia e il ragazzo rivolge lo schermo nella sua direzione, proprio mentre arriva l’acqua al loro tavolo, e per poco non fa cadere la bottiglia nel sussulto che segue a quella rivelazione.

«Oh lui… lui non… non è proprio un amico-amico…» mormora, afferrandosi una ciocca scompigliata di capelli rossicci e tormentandosela fra il pollice e l’indice, mentre il suo sguardo svolazza per la stanza come una falena impazzita alla ricerca di una via d’uscita.

Che non trova.

«Ah, capisco…».

« _No, non capisci_ » vorrebbe quasi strillargli Guiren e si sorprende a tenerci così tanto – troppo – all’idea che Taoyi lo ritenga fidanzato, che si affretta ad aggiungere, per correggere il tiro di quell’affermazione così imprecisa: «Era più un… insomma, adesso non è più, comunque. Né un amico, né qualsiasi altra cosa potresti immaginare…».

A Guiren sembra quasi di veder sorridere il ragazzo dai capelli neri, sì, ma con un’espressione ben diversa da quella che mette su di solito quando si diverte a prenderlo in giro, qualcosa che ha molto a che fare con il _sollievo_.

«Bizzarro, non credevo avessi questi gusti…» esordisce Taoyi, il suo cellulare ancora abbandonato fra le dita, mentre arrivano gli spaghetti di Guiren, che però gli rivolge uno sguardo smarrito, quasi irrigidendosi sulla difensiva, e lui si affretta immediatamente a dissipare quel sottile strato di tensione che si sta già addensando fra loro.

«Ti facevo un tipo più amante della tradizione, se capisci cosa intendo…».

«Oh beh… ah, le ragazze sono molto carine ma solitamente… non credo siano il mio… tipo?» insinua Guiren con voce interrogativa, come se gli stesse chiedendo il permesso di convalidare quella deduzione, prima di azzardarsi a esporsi troppo. Taoyi annuisce comprensivo, mentre riceve il suo riso e le sue verdure, ma poi si riserva un’ultima osservazione da mozzare il fiato: «Visto tutte le specifiche che fai ogni volta che mi fai un complimento e visto come reagisci ogni volta che ti sfioro, cominciavo a temere che ti desse fastidio essere toccato da un altro maschio…».

È un miracolo che Guiren non vada di traverso e gli spaghetti non gli escano dalle narici ma è costretto in ogni caso a tossire e ripararsi dietro il tovagliolo mentre riprende fiato ed è solo dopo aver ingollato un intero bicchiere d’acqua ed essersi prodotto in un paio di respiri abbastanza profondi, che il suo cervello recupera la necessaria lucidità per articolare una risposta coerente.

«No, beh, ho ben due motivi molto validi per reagire a quel modo…» esordisce e può cogliere esattamente il modo in cui Taoyi rallenti i movimenti per portare le bacchette dal piatto alla bocca, mentre il suo sguardo grigio si fissa di sottecchi sulle sue labbra e lui si china un po’ in avanti, come un bimbo che si appresti ad ascoltare una storia interessante.

«Io… preferisco essere cauto. Non posso sapere se la persona dall’altra parte ha i miei… uhm… stessi gusti e magari potrebbe offendersi, così evito di espormi troppo».

C’è un fondo di malinconia nella voce di Guiren, mentre abbandona le bacchette sul bordo del piatto e comincia a gesticolare, le dita nodose che si intrecciano nell’aria, disegnando spirali di parole che ancora deve pronunciare e avverbi e perifrasi con cui condire quel discorso, per crearsi tutte le giuste vie d’uscita ed evitare spiacevoli risposte.

Taoyi ha l’impressione fondata che quel discorso non sia estemporaneo ma frutto di una ben collaudata e nient’affatto piacevole routine in cui il suo collega si è districato con una certa difficoltà, almeno in passato, per questo non parla ma si fa attentissimo, seguendo tutto lo svolgersi di quel complesso e delicato discorso.

«E poi, sai, non tutti reagiscono bene se scoprono che sei… che hai delle preferenze verso quelli del tuo stesso… sesso e mi dispiaceva l’idea di allontanarti… mi sembri interessante e mi stai simpatico…» ammette, quasi a malincuore, e il suo sguardo si sposta sul piatto di spaghetti che ha per le mani, mezzo intaccato da una fame che pare scemare, sotto il peso di quei discorsi.

A quel punto tocca a Taoyi abbassare le bacchette e pulirsi la bocca col tovagliolo di carta, prima di congiungere le mani davanti al viso, ed esclamare con quella sua voce pacata che a Guiren sembra quasi una ninnananna, tanto ha il potere di rilassarlo: «Capisco. Forse tendo a essere più diretto perché ho avuto la fortuna di trovarmi in un ambiente, diciamo, più aperto. Per buona parte dei miei amici è questa la normalità e poi, sai, è un pensiero molto ipocrita ma da un certo tipo di artista le persone quasi si aspettano atteggiamenti “ambigui”, come se fosse parte del pacchetto “genialità e follia”».

Senza quasi accorgersene, Guiren riprende lentamente a consumare il suo pranzo, mentre un silenzioso sospiro di sollievo gli si allarga nel petto, perché Taoyi ancora non si è alzato, millantando qualche impegno improvviso solo per allontanarsi da lui, né ha fatto quella mossa orribile di alzarsi e urlare qualche insulto alla sua persona. Non gli sembra il tipo ma nessuno sembra un poco di buono, quando ci si limita a discutere del tempo e di amenità sterili e poco impegnative.

«… anche se ammetto io stesso di essermi limitato a riconoscere certe mie inclinazioni, senza averle ancora messe in pratica…».

Se Guiren fosse dotato di un paio di antenne, in questo momento le starebbe rizzando per captare ogni brandello di quella conversazione, ma può soltanto sollevare il capo, mentre si trova davanti lo sguardo interessato di Taoyi che balena dietro le sue dita, intrecciate all’altezza del naso.

«No… aspetta… scusa… da come… da come ne stavi parlando pensavo che anche tu fossi… come dire… gay?» lo interroga e non sa bene se sentirsi deluso perché tutto quel ben di dio vada _sprecato_ o sperare che la spiegazione sia proprio quella che teme, perché invaghirsi di un tipo del genere e scoprire di poter avere persino una speranza sarebbe un’illusione troppo bella e troppo grande per lui.

«Il termine che cerchi è “bisessuale”» gli spiega, assai divertito, posando il mento sulle mani e da parte di Guiren c’è altrettanta delicatezza nel non far partire battute poco riguardose al proposito, ma piuttosto una certa luce allegra che in un baleno gli attraversa lo sguardo castano per un istante, prima che torni a fissarsi il piatto, cercando di mascherare il fatto che sta gioendo internamente per tutte le possibilità che quella dichiarazione lascia aperte.

«Vedi, mi piacciono molto le ragazze… ma anche i ragazzi. Il problema è che sono un tipo che qualcuno definirebbe dai “gusti difficili” e non ho mai incontrato un partner giusto con cui provare fino in fondo… almeno _finora_ ».

Guiren lo guarda, finalmente, con quel genere di sguardo assorto che Taoyi sta inseguendo da mesi, lo sguardo osservatore di qualcuno che lo sta scrutando nel disperato tentativo di capire se stia scherzando, se sia serio e se si stia riferendo proprio a lui. Ed è a questo punto che lo aggancia, con uno spaghetto appiccicato al mento, un ciuffo fastidioso che gli ricade sull’occhio destro e l’espressione scioccata di chi abbia appena ritrovato un fratello gemello separato alla nascita di cui nemmeno conosceva l’esistenza.

È a questo punto che Taoyi districa le dita, posa i palmi bene aperti ai lati del piatto e insinua: «Ma non mi hai spiegato il secondo buon motivo per cui ti imbarazzi ogni volta che ti sfioro».

Guiren vorrebbe distogliere lo sguardo dal suo – sarebbe più facile mentirgli e inventarsi un’elaborata storiella – ma questa volta Taoyi non è più un falco, è diventato un serpente e lui è l’uccellino ipnotizzato che non riesce a staccarsi da quella spirale grigia che forse non decreterà la sua morte fisica, ma gli sta uccidendo l’animo di voglia e di attesa. Guiren tira su lo spaghetto per far spazio alle parole nella bocca, mentre con le dita si aggrappa al tavolo cercando disperatamente di trovare le parole giuste perché il suo _buon motivo_ non suoni troppo fraintendibile.

E non ci riesce.

«Non hai pensato che forse… se io reagisco in maniera esagerata è perché…».

Guiren non trova le parole, non trova il fiato, non trova il coraggio, perché a lui fondamentalmente piace starsene per i fatti suoi, ammirare i suoi miti dalla distanza confortevole di un osservatorio nascosto, senza esporsi, senza inutili batticuori che gli rimescolino il sangue, senza che Taoyi Feng e la sua posata da super-sexy dio del rock ancora da incoronare gli mozzino il respiro e lo lascino a balbettare come una povera larva priva di dignità.

Però Taoyi gli ha appena raccontato un pezzo di sé di cui poteva evitare qualsiasi menzione, si è fidato, è stato comprensivo e una parte di lui lo rimprovera, ingiungendogli di parlare perché sarebbe proprio il caso di regalare un po’ di soddisfazione a un ragazzo tanto, troppo, carino.

«… è perché magari _so benissimo che effetto mi fai_ … quando mi tocchi… e vorrei evitare… gesti inconsulti…».

Quanti stupidi giri di parole! O almeno così crede, sta di fatto che Taoyi solleva un solo angolo della bocca in un sorriso più che soddisfatto e poi si stiracchia, ripiegando le braccia dietro la nuca e posandosi contro lo schienale della sua seduta.

«Oh, capisco, capisco… effettivamente è molto plausibile… ne terrò conto le prossime volte…».

A quel punto tace e Guiren vorrebbe davvero tornare a dedicarsi ai suoi spaghetti saltati ma da quell’istante in poi tutto il resto del pranzo trascorre in occhiate incredule gettate di sottecchi, mentre il suo cervello macina ipotesi su ipotesi e comincia a paventare scenari audaci – pure troppo, visto l’orario – a proposito di quella gran voglia del suo collega di _provare_ e lui, per carità, con i suoi diciannove anni non sarà l’amante più esperto del mondo ma avrebbe giusto un paio di cosette da insegnargli per cominciare…

« _Ma che diamine sto pensando?!_ » Guiren si rattrappisce fisicamente al solo pensiero, mentre comincia a temere che Taoyi non sia solo un bravo osservatore, ma pure esperto nel leggergli la mente o per lo meno l’espressione sul viso, visto come se la ride sotto i baffi mentre lui diventa un’infinita sequenza di tic nervosi tutti concentrati in un unico essere umano, tentando di arginare persino la sola attività di formulare idee del genere.

Quando finalmente lasciano il locale, lo stomaco di Guiren è una palla unica di ansia, attesa e fame disperata – ma non di cibo – mentre Taoyi fende la folla tranquillamente al suo fianco, le mani in tasca e lo sguardo grigio sempre casualmente posato sul suo capo rossiccio.

Vuole il segreto di quello sguardo, Taoyi, anche se comincia a intuirlo e non potrebbe renderlo più compiaciuto. No, non è un telepate uscito fuori da una puntata degli X-Men, ma Guiren non smette di lanciargli sguardi quando pensa che davvero lui sia distratto in altri pensieri – non si distrae mai davvero quando può godere della sua presenza – e per quanto finora abbia frequentato soprattutto donne, gli esseri umani mettono su tutti la stessa espressione quando si trovano davanti qualcosa o qualcuno in grado di risvegliare i loro appetiti. Di ogni tipo.

Quando arrivano nei pressi della porta dello studio, Guiren sembra quasi sollevato all’idea di poter trovare una scusa per gettarsi a capofitto in qualcos’altro ed evitare di continuare a sostare in sua presenza in quel silenzio terribilmente pesante e scomodo, da cui sembra voler uscire fuori ognuna delle sue fantasie moleste, ma figurarsi se Taoyi ha finito il suo show.

Ogni artista sa che c’è sempre l’occasione di un bis, prima di mandare i fan a casa.

«Oh, Guiren, comunque…» esordisce, mentre il ragazzo dai capelli rossi è costretto a voltarsi, perché non sta bene dare le spalle a quel modo. Fa appena a tempo a girarsi di tre quarti, che si trova una mano del rocker sulla spalla e il suo viso a pochissimi centimetri di distanza dal suo.

Ma come, succede tutto così in fretta? In mezzo alla strada, davanti a tutti quei passanti, senza nessuna preparazione, non ha preso neanche una mentina dopo pranzo, dannazione!

Taoyi però sa essere sadico, quando ci si mette, e le sue labbra neanche si avvicinano alla sua bocca, mentre il suo viso prende tutt’un’altra direzione e si ritrovano guancia contro guancia, mentre gli sussurra: «L’invito a essere la mia guida vale anche per tutto il resto… fuori dallo studio…».

La voce di Taoyi è caldissima, di un calore che non ha nulla a che fare con quello, pure prepotente, del suo fiato che gli arrossa il lobo dell’orecchio, ma sta tutto nel significato di cui carica quel messaggio, mentre glielo spedisce giù per la colonna vertebrale, facendogli tremare ogni singolo osso che in quel momento dovrebbe aiutarlo a restare in piedi, non certo a cascare per terra come un budino mezzo sciolto.

E poi si allontana, restando a fissarlo _in attesa della risposta_ , in attesa che sollevi il capo e lo guardi negli occhi per rispondere.

E Guiren lo fa. Stringe le mani forte attorno alla fascia della tracolla, arriccia le dita dei piedi nelle scarpe e si puntella sui talloni mente spera che l’asfalto lo inghiotta, prima di deglutire a vuoto due volte, raccogliere tutte le forze e maledirsi per la risposta che sta per dare. Solleva il capo – e dannazione se manderebbe al diavolo ogni cautela per afferrare quel bastardo per la collottola e tirarselo contro, foss’anche solo per spegnere quella sete bruciante che gli si sta accendendo in gola – e poi sussurra in una voce quasi stridula: «Vedremo… come vanno le cose… vedremo, sì».

Taoyi resta immobile, lo scruta, osserva le iridi castane semi-nascoste sotto le ciglia chiare e poi eccolo lì che lo afferra, un altro pezzo della melodia, buono soltanto per farci il primo verso di una canzone ma per ora tanto basterà. A quel punto annuisce, così compito quando si impegna a esserlo, e fa strada a Guiren dentro lo studio con la stessa nonchalance che gli userebbe se fossero davvero usciti _soltanto_ a mangiare.

Shen Guiren adora disegnare. Non direbbe di sé che è un secchione particolarmente versato in una singola materia, ma quando si siede di fronte al foglio bianco non esiste altro che lui, la matita e tutto il mondo che gli esplode fra le tempie.

Eppure quel pomeriggio persino il grigio intenso della mina sembra congiurare contro di lui e ricordargli che gli occhi grigi e un po’ vacui di Taoyi sono giusto una sedia più in là e probabilmente continuano a fissarlo di sottecchi, persino ora che è davvero molto, ma molto assorto nel suo lavoro.

Un giorno gli chiederà perché gli piace così tanto guardarlo.

Probabilmente lo stesso in cui deciderà di essere _la sua guida_.


End file.
